Computeropolis: The Deep Web/Credits
Here are the credits for the 2018 Universal Animation film, Computeropolis: The Deep Web. Opening Credits Universal Animation presents In association with Perfect World Pictures COMPUTEROPOLIS: THE DEEP WEB Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by Audel LaRoque Screenplay by Audel LaRoque Robert L. Baird Erica Rivinoja Mike Reiss Story by Audel LaRoque Michael Wildshill Ash Brannon Based on characters created by Michael Wildshill and Audel LaRoque Produced by Mary Parent Adam Stephenson Miller Executive Producers Michael Wildshill Brandon Minez Co-Producer Pilar Flynn Production Designer Mike Moon Edited by Cody Moore Visual Effects Supervisor Bert Van Brande Art Directors Craig Kellman Sue Mondt Animation Director Alexander Bates Music by John Debney Heitor Pereira Music Supervisor Gabe Hilfer Starring the Voice Talents of Jesse McCartney David Spade Sarah Silverman Jon Lovitz Jennifer Tilly David Hyde Pierce Jodi Benson Dan Fogler Millie Bobby Brown Zach King Felicia Day Keegan-Michael Key Elizabeth Banks Danny Glover Harland Williams Steve Zahn featuring Dan Middleton as Rulio with Alan Tudyk and Steve Coogan Second Part of the Credits Line Producer Bruce Franklin Supervising Technical Director William Jennings Development & Creative Supervisors Megan Casey Christopher Keenan Production Supervisor Vanessa Peskamn Production Manager Jess Riol Sound Designer Randy Thom Casting by Mary Hidalgo Matthew Jon Beck, Associate Cast Coming soon! Additional Voices Coming soon! Story Coming soon! Editorial Coming soon! Visual Development Coming soon! Modeling Coming soon! Shading Coming soon! Surfacing Coming soon! Rigging Coming soon! Layout Coming soon! Animation Coming soon! Character Effects Coming soon! Crowds Coming soon! Visual Effects Coming soon! Lighting Coming soon! Compositing Coming soon! Rendering Coming soon! Matte Painting Coming soon! Shot Finaling Coming soon! Motion Capture Production Coming soon! 2D Animation Coming soon! Yowza! Animation Crew 2D Animation by Yowza! Animation Toronto, Ontario, Canada More coming soon! Production Coming soon! Post Production Coming soon! Music Coming soon! Songs Coming soon! Animation Technology Coming soon! Research & Development Coming soon! Production Engineering Coming soon! Systems Coming soon! Technical Development Coming soon! Information Technology Coming soon! Hardware & Software Coming soon! Technology Management Coming soon! Special Thanks Coming soon! Final Part of the Credits No. 50188 © 2018 Universal Studios All Rights Reserved. Animated Universal Studios Logo © 2013 Universal Studios Country of First Publication: United States of America Universal Studios is the author and creator of this motion picture for the purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto, and for the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The events, characters, and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws, and any unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. Category:Credits Category:Computeropolis: The Deep Web